Seddie Shuffle
by Seddielover77
Summary: you no the drill


Seddie Shuffle.

**I put my ipod in shuffle mode and thinking Seddie. Wish me luck. R & R please.**

**Someday You Will Be Loved- by: Death Cab for Cutie**

"You're jealous!" Sam roared at Freddie who was now red from screaming and embarrassment. By this time he was positive that his face was about the same color as his maroon American eagle t-shirt. "You're a jealous little nerd because I have a boyfriend and you're all lonely!"

Freddie looked at her. Her perfect face. And knew she was right, he was jealous. Not of her. But of her sick, twisted, devilish, spiky haired boyfriend. Zack. It sent red hot, furious chill's down his spine.

"So What?!" Freddie yelled at the top of his lungs in Carly's deserted apartment like no one could hear. "So what if I am?! Is it bad? Is it bad that I'm finally taking control and being a human with normal feelings?!" Freddie felt like punching a wall.

"….What kind of feeling's?" Sam said fiercely but quietly while giving Freddie the death stare and crossing her arms. "I'm wanting to know if they are…half way human that is." Sam said with a stutter.

"Well, first of all things like jealousy, anger, sadness….grief." Freddie whispered the last two words putting his hands in his dark wash jeans and glancing back and forth between the floor and Sam.

"Who are you jealous of Freddie?" Sam asked curiously and quietly.

"Ask Zack." Freddie said turning away from Sam.

"Freddie, I…." Before she could even put a hand on his shoulder he spun around and kissed Sam. Passionately. Sam loved it. But just as it started it ended. Freddie ran out the door with his lap top.

__________________________1 day later_____________________________________

Sam was looking through her old stuff when she found and envelope under her pillow. It read

**Dear Sam,**

**I'm moving to Italy. In fact by the time you get this I'll be on the plane. I didn't tell anyone. You're probably were wondering why I left you in the dark, Spencer and Carly got letters too. Sam I care about you. Zack isn't good for you. We all know that. But Sam, don't lose hope. Some day you will be loved.**

**Riot Girl-by: Good Charlotte **

Every place we go we get kicked out. This time she had the idea that a manly waitress was a wrestler so she decided to take her. She wasn't a wrestler. We got kicked out again for the 7th time. I'm 16 for god sake! All I want to do is have a nice meal with my girlfriend! But I suppose if you're girlfriend is stronger than you, tougher, prettier, and more bad ass than you it's bound to happen. So tonight, to stay out of trouble, I'm packing a basket and having a candle lit picnic in the park with her. I would like to think that's a good solution.

- - -

"Ok every things set," I said to myself. "Now all I need is…" my thoughts were cut of by Sam tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hi." She said quietly. She was in a little black dress with her hair in a bun and little ringlets every where. She was perfect. Sexy. And she was holding something behind her back.

"What's that?" I asked cocking and eye brow and smiling. My jeans and polo shirt suddenly didn't seem quiet as nice compared to Sam.

"A gift," she said handing me a box. I untied the red ribbon and opened the little white box; there was a gold watch with sapphires and diamonds in it. "Do you like it?" she said smiling.

"Sam it's…" I was cut off by police sirens. "Sam. Where did you get this?"

"A store." She said sheepishly.

"How?" I said closing my eyes and sighing.

"Can we run now?" she said looking at the cop car that's was now parked 40 feet away from us. She's nuts. She grabbed my hand and started to run. She's quite the riot. But she's mine.

**Scream -by: High school musical: senior year**

"Why me?" Freddie asked him self putting his head to his locker. He felt like screaming! Graduation was tomorrow and Sam was going to NYU, Carly was going to some college in Arizona and Freddie was going to a fancy college in London. The gang would be in so many different places. There friendship might not even exist when they get back. If they ever get back.

"What?" Carly asked leaning against the lockers and looking at Freddie, cocking an eye brow and smirking.

"Graduation." He groaned flipping over to face Carly. "I'm not ready. I need to do stuff…"

"Sure you're ready!" Carly said standing him up. "You survived high school! Isn't that enough?" she asked smiling.

"Well, no." Freddie said frankly. "I haven't done the things I've wanted to do."

"Which are?" Carly said crossing her arms.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

*sigh* "Because I can't." he said looking at the ground. He smiled. "You'd get a little grossed out."

"Try me." She said leaning against the wall again.

"Right now?" He asked looking at the up coming Sam. Her blond curls Bouncing on her shoulders.

"Sure, yes, absolutely!" Carly said sarcastically. "Seriously?" She asked seriously looking at Freddie.

"Seriously." he said smiling got even bigger when Sam arrived by Carly's side.

"Ok, go for it. Do what you have wanted to do ever since freshman year." Carly said smiling and putting her head back. She didn't realize what she had just said.

"Yes!" Freddie said swooping in on Sam, putting his right arm around her waist and holding her head with his left.

"Freddie, What are you doing?" Sam said dreamily feeling Freddie's breath on her cheeks.

"What I've wanted to do since freshman year." He Breathed. He kissed her Gently Molding Her lips with his. Sam rubbed against him holding his head to hers, playing with his hair. Freddie Felt him self go to a level of happiness that he thought could never be reached. He pulled away leaving Sam a puddle of putty in his arms. "Good Day." Freddie said to Carly and the still Dazed Sam smiling. He turned and walked to class. But for an entirely different reason he still felt like screaming.

**The Young and the Hopeless- By: Good Charlotte**

The WASL is tomorrow. A Family reunion at the jail on Saturday and uncle jack is coming for dinner. Lovely. Why does my mom do this to me? Why do we even try? To achieve our parents goals in life? I mean, if you really think about it we're here so we, with our parent's 'help', can live the life our parents never had. Now that is pathetic. Why do kids care? Well, I'll tell you one thing, I don't care.

"Hi dork." I say walking to my locker. "How's the computer today?"

"Fine thank you." Freddie said sheepishly. "Sam, can I ask you some thing?"

"Sure?" I said glancing side ways at Freddie.

"Ugh, Gotta go." Freddie left her lonely at her locker.

"Thanks Freddie any time…" I said walking away from her locker.

Me and Freddie were in class and the teacher was grading papers while we took the WASL. Rodney, all of a sudden, through a piece of paper on my desk. It was from Freddie. It read:

Hi…like the test?

Of course I write back no. 5 minuets later the paper lands on my desk again.

o. Well um I was wondering…

Yeah?

If you want to go to the spring dance with me?

At this I partially yelled 'yes' while interrupting the whole class. Some people giggled. For the first time, in a LONG time, I was blushing. I guess it's true. We really are the young and the helpless.

_**Hope you liked it! R & R!**_


End file.
